The Legend of Spyro: A New Begining
by Tempest of Reach
Summary: The first in a total rewrite of the trilogy. I will strive to make the story more realistic, emotional and action-packed. Spyro won't be the only dragon of his age around this time... and other species will be involved as well!


_In the Year of the Dragon._

A mighty orange dragon walked slowly down a corridor. Hidden partly in the shadows as he made his way to his destination.

_In a world beyond the realms._

A gate appeared before him, a horse-shoe shaped door with three white orbs spaced on the two widest and the highest point. Without missing a beat, he inhaled sharply before exhaling. A large gout of flame escaped up, covering the entire gate. The white orbs lit up and the door opened to allow him through.

_I, like all the others, awaited the birth of the dragon of whom the prophecies foretold._

The gate lead to a huge, circular room. Ancient designs littered the floor and walls, lit by torches affixed to the wall. In the centre of the room lay a golden basin that was filled with a glowing cyan liquid. To the dragon's left, was what appeared to be an alcove for a throne. Instead, there was an altar. Upon which a purple egg lay.

_But the Dark Master heard the prophecies as well._

Slowly, the orange dragon made his way around the room towards the egg.

_I should off hidden the eggs long before, but I... I thought we were ready. I thought they were safe._

_Oh... how I was wrong._

To the flame dragon's shock and surprise, the room started to shake and rumble as pieces of the roof started to fall down from above.

"Ignitus!" The orange dragon whipped around at the sound of the voice, noticing the yellow and blue dragon that had just stumbled through a gateway "Save the egg! The Dark Armies have come!" Thousands of thoughts flooded through Ignatius mind, thinking up of plans to perform, ways to protect the eggs. In the end, all were discarded, bar one.

"I'm taking it to the nearest hiding spot, tell the others!" Without waiting for any response, the fire dragon turned back to purple egg and took it from the altar. Carefully carrying it in one claw, Ignitus raced towards another gate, opening it another burst of flame and charged through it..

Soon enough, the tunnel opened up, allowing the orange dragon to unfurl his wings and take flight. Soaring away from the cliff face and the battle above, making his way swiftly over the landscape. Eventually, he landed at his location. To most, it just seemed to be a solid cliff wall, but Ignitus knew better. There was a hard to see opening in the rock face that he could squeeze through, into a small cave.

Due to its near location to the temple, there was already some bedding there for the eggs, in case they had to quickly move some of the eggs there. He - like the others - hoped that it would never have to be used, but the dark armies had other plans. The purple egg was placed onto one of the beds before Ignitus slipped back out of the cave, taking flight back to the temple.

The fire dragon figured he had gone for around an hour as he landed back in the tunnel bellow the temple, hurrying through it. By the sounds of it, the battle was likely over, or nearly so. The result, however, was unknown to him. At least, until he finally reached the egg room and paused in shock.

Members of the dark armies lay scattered around the floor, often in several pieces. Dragons were slumped down, bleeding from several wounds, scales missing and heavily brusied. None of them had life threatening wounds; the main cause of their weakness was their failure. All the eggs where gone. Taken by the dark armies.

"Igntius." A green and brown dragon said weakly, raising his head at the sight of the orange dragon. "Is the purple-"

"It is safe Terrador." Ignitus reassured, glad he brought some comfort to his friend, as well as all the other dragons lying in the room. "Where are the healers? Your wounds need to be tended to."

"They are tending to those in more desperate state then us." The blue and purple dragon answered, the fire dragon turning his head at the sound of the new voice. "As well as those that did not fail to protect the eggs." Ignitus winced at these words, knowing that they were true. The guardians had failed to protect the eggs, they failed to hold to their oath.

"... What are the casualties?"

"50 dead." Terrador answered bluntly. "25 in critical status and everyone else wounded. Me, you, Cyril and Volteer are the only living the guardians." Ignitus was stunned by this new. He had expected the news to be bad. But for over half of the guardians to be slain in one battle? It was unheard off! "King Gaul led the army personally."

"Was he forced to retreat?"

"At the cost of five dragons, including the wind guardian and the water guardian." The fire guardian closed his eyes at this news, regret and guilt flooding his body.

"And their sacrifices were most likely in vain. We lost the eggs, even if Gaul was forced to retreat, and action that saved the lives of many dragons, we still failed in our duty to protect the eggs..." It was at this moment that Ignitus knew what had to be done. To fulfil their oath's as guardians of dragon kind and to restore the honour they had lost. "So we must make up for their sacrifice and retrieve the eggs."

"It's suicide!" Cyril protested, rising his head up of the ground. "The dark armies completely overwhelmed us on our own territory. What hope do we have attacking them?"

"It is suicide." The orange dragon agreed, surprising his companion. "But it needs to be done. It is our duty."

"The dark armies won't be expecting such an attack after a crushing defeat." Terrador noted, always the militant. "We will take them by surprise, which will give us an edge. Even so, it will be suicide. But as you said, it is our duty. I would gladly give my life to bring the eggs back to their parents."

"As much I as I desire to live, my duty and oath as a guardian is stronger." Cyril spoke up, before turning to the unconscious lightning dragon. "I'm sure Volteer would also agree. In his usual, rambling way."

"It is agreed then. The only thing to discuss is when. You need some time to recover from your wounds, but we need to leave as soon as possible in order to be able to save the eggs."

"If we leave tomorrow, it will take us six days to arrive at the Dark Army base. We can get poultices from the healer and use them as we fly."

"Then, seven days from now, we shall strike the base of the Dark Army with all our strength and fury!"

As the guardians nodded in agreement, no one noticed the watching eyes slip away. A smaller dragon that was determined to share what he had just heard to the other dragons... and some other friends.


End file.
